Snapdragon (PvZ: BfN)
|flavor text = All about controlling space and doing lots of damage up close. Blazing trail is great at splitting a battle field or holding a chokepoint. }} Snapdragon is a playable plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. He is an Attack class and specializes in close range fire damage, utilizing many flame-based attacks and abilities. Descriptions In-game description All about '''controlling space and doing lots of damage up close'. Blazing trail is great at splitting a battlefield or holding a chokepoint.'' Weapons Primary Weapon Snapdragon's primary weapon is the Flame Blower, it is similar to the Fire Chomper's Flame Spray, Flame Blower spews flames in whatever direction you are aiming at continuously for eight seconds before overheating. Rapidly deals 6 damage and can set targets ablaze. Targets cannot get vanquished from burn damage and will instead leave them at 15 hp (should their health be low enough). Secondary Weapon Snapdragon's secondary weapon is the Flare Ball, which activates while aiming. It allows Snapdragon to lob ranged explosive shots at zombies. The Flare Ball deals 29 impact damage (34 critical). It can also ignite enemies unless damage is dealt through splash damage. Targets cannot get vanquished from burn damage and will instead leave them at 15 hp (should their health be low enough). Abilities Upgrades }} Related Achievement Strategies With Snapdragon is excellent when it comes to close to mid-range damage. His high health makes him able to take a beating and give the zombies the same treatment. He isn't very fast, so try to get a quick vanquish or run away while you still can. His ranged attack isn't too reliable, but his Flame Blower is really effective. Try to aim for the zombie's head for extra damage. Do keep in mind that fire damage will not kill enemies. It will leave your enemies at 15 HP. Snapdragon can use Blazing Trail to block off zombie pathways, use Blue Blazes from a distance to pick off targets, and use Swoop Slam to reach high areas, go through dummy shield or escape. However, Snapdragon can't do much when far away from enemies, so it's best to use Swoop Slam to get close to enemies to burn them or land a fatal direct hit with it Against Snapdragon is a bit of a large target, so he can be hit quite easily. As such, Zombies with a high rate of fire (such as Foot Soldiers, Imps, and All-Stars) can achieve many direct hits, quickly earning a vanquish. If the Snapdragon uses Swoop Slam, try to move out of the way, otherwise, you'll take a beating and the Snapdragon will easily be able to finish you off with Flame Blower. If the Snapdragon uses Blue Blazes, try to hide around a corner as the fireball won't be able to home in on you that way. If the Snapdragon uses Blazing Trail, try to stay away from it. Out of all the Zombies, Foot Soldier is probably one of the best for fighting Snapdragons. As mentioned above, his high rate of fire can easily earn a vanquish. His Rocket Jump can get him out of the Snapdragons range, or to higher ground where he can attack the Snapdragon with ease. On a rooftop, the Soldier can easily hit the Snapdragon, while it will have to rely on Flare Ball, which isn't very accurate, even less so if you use a Super Stink Cloud to hide your location. If the Snapdragon gets in too close to your rooftop, use your Super Stink Cloud and retreat. ZPG is also good for vanquishing a Snapdragon. Tips & Tricks Balancing changes October 2019 Patch * * * * * * November 2019 Patch * * * * * December 2019 Patch * * * * * Gallery General Snapdragon Full BfN.png|Snapdragon in-game HD Snapdragon BFN.png|Snapdragon's full body BfN Background - Snapdragon (PC).jpg|Background for PC BfN Background - Snapdragon (Mobile).jpg|Background for mobile Pvz-text-embed-image-plant-03.png|Snapdragon on the official website Default snapdragon.png|Default Snapdragon Perk_RoleIcon_Hero_SnapDragon.png|Snapdragon's icon Millennium Dragon.jpeg|The Legendary Millennium Dragon costume, exclusive for Snow Day Others 20191230 145908.jpg 20191230 145835.jpg 20191230 145843.jpg 20191230 150124.jpg 20191230 151023.jpg 20191230 151827.jpg Trivia *In both the first and second Garden Warfare games, he was a Spawnable Plant. **This also makes him the only playable class to be promoted from a Spawnable Plant to become playable. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville plants Category:Plants Category:Playable characters Category:Character class Category:Attack class Category:Fire plants